disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Magic on Parade
Disney Magic on Parade (previously known as Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade) was a daily parade at Disneyland Park (Paris) Development Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade It was premiered on March 31, 2007 for the resort-wide 15th Anniversary Celebration. It has eight floats and aims to put emphasis on the varied performances of its cast members - ranging from puppetry, acrobatics, juggling, and stilt walking. It features the song "Just Like We Dreamed It" written by Sunny Hilden and performed by Renee Sands & Ruben Martinez, plus orchestral music arranged by Steve Sidwell. The entire parade was directed by Katy Harris, and is the first Disneyland Paris parade to be designed and built entirely in France. The Parade closed in Early March 2012, to make way for Disney's Magic on Parade, a parade that uses most of the floats but it is themed to Disneyland Paris's 20th Anniversary. This parade featured 2 new floats with new characters. Disney Magic on Parade On April 1, 2012 The Disney's Once Upon a Dream parade was transformed into the Disney's Magic On Parade, for the 20th anniversary of the park, changing some floats of the current parade and adding some extra ones, the parade changed the times as New Costumes and dancer/character changes. It features a new theme song "Magic Everywhere" This parade ran until March 24, 2017, when it was replaced by Disney Stars on Parade. The current princess carriages rumored to be returned. In the last day of 2018, the parade returns but only on this day to end the year and the Disney 95th Anniversary event, some of his units is replaces or added with Non-Disneys Characters like Spongebob, Goku, Pikachu, Mario, Bugs Bunny, ect, in New New Years of Joy Parade, many of the olds and news floats of the parade is here included his songs Just Like We Dreamed It and Magic Everywhere Parade Units *Making Magic **Fairy Godmothernext, Blue Fairy and Merlin (2012-2017, 2018) **Flora, Fauna and Merryweather (2012-2017, 2018) **Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Chip, Dale, Max Goof, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Three Little Pigs, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Bear and Marie (2007-2012) **Oswald, Ortensia, Julius and Alice (2018) **Bosko, Honey, Foxy and Roxy (2018) **Cinderella, Prince Charming, Snow White, The Prince, Aurora and Prince Phillip (2012-2017, 2018) *Dreams of Fun **White Rabbit, the Mad Hatter and the Queen of Hearts (2007-2017) **Alice, Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, March Hare, The Cheshire Cat and The Caterpillar (2007-2017) **Jiminy Cricket and Geppetto (2007-2017) **Pinocchio (2007-2017) **Kim Possible, Jake Long, Bonkers, T.J. Detweiler, Chiro, Pucca, Olie Polie and Stanley (2018) **Doug, Tommy Pickles, Ren Hoek, Stimpy, Blue, Dora,Zim, Gir, Manny Rivera, Lincoln Loud, Harvey, Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, Jenny Wakeman and Danny Phantom (2018) **Dexter, Blossom, Courage, Johnny Bravo, Eddy, Numbuh 1, Bloo, Mac, Lazlo, Adam, Jake, Ben Tennynson, Finn, Mordecai, Gumball, Steven and K.O. (2018) **Phineas, Ferb, Milo Murphy, Star Butterfly, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Wander and Penn Zero (2018) *Dreams of Power **Chernabog, Jafar (his cobra form), Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Hades, Scar and Ursula (2007-2012) **Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote and Rev Runner (2018) **Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Latern and Flash (2018) **Iron Man, Thor, Captain American, Hulk, Spiderman, Deadpool, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Nick Fury (2018) **Sora, Kairi, Namine, Riku, Roxas, Axel, Aqua, Terra and Ventus (2018) *Dreams of Pacific **Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Flounder and Sebastian (2018) **Ariel and Prince Eric (2018) **Spongebob, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs (2018) **Sandy, Pearl, Mrs. Puff, Larry and Gary (2018) *Dreams of Friendship **Green Army Soldiers and Jessie (2007-2017) **Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Hamm, Slinky Dog, RC Car, Etch-E-Sketch, Mr. Spell and the Little Green Men (2007-2017) **Winnie Pooh (2007-2017) **Piglet, Eeyore and Tigger (2007-2017) **Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Matt, Gabumon, Ken, Wormmon, Henry, Terriermon, Koji, Lobomon, Zoe, Kazemon, Tommy, Kumamon, Teppei, Grumblemon, Teruo, Arbormon, J.P., Bettlemon, Kouchi, Loweemon, Chiaki, Ranamon, Katsuharu, Mercurymon, Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Rika, Renamon, Ryo, Cyberdramon, Joe, Gomamon, Izzy, Tentomon, Juri, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Ai, Mako, Impmon, Calumon, Bokomon, Neemon, Meiko, Meicoomon, Kari, Gatomon, Suzie, Lopmon, TK and Patamon (2018) **Agunimon, Guilmon and Veemon (2018) **Agumon and Pikachu (2018) **Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Steenee and Braixen (2018) **Sophocles, Togedemaru, Charjabug, Lana, Popplio, Kiawe, Turtonator, Alola Marowak, Mallow, Lillie, Snowy, Bonnie, Dedenne, Clemont, Bunnelby, Chespin, Luxray, Serena, Pancham, Sylveon, Cilan, Pansage, Crustle, Stunfisk, Iris, Axew, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Gible, Dawn, Piplup, Ambipom, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Max, May, Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Venusaur, Munchlax, Wartortle, Glaceon, Tracey Sketchit, Venonat, Marill, Scyther, Brock, Croagunk, Chansey, Ludicolo, Marshtomp, Sudowoodo, Forretress, Steelix, Geodude, Crobat, Vulpix, Misty, Corsola, Gyarados, Caserin, Togetic, Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie, Horsea, Psyduck, Politoed, Azurill, Ash Ketchum, Rowlet, Lycanroc, Litten, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Noivern, Unfezant, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Donphan, Burterfree, Kingler, Primeape, Muk, 3 Tauros, Lapras and Snorlax (2018) *Dreams of Adventure **Timon and Pumba (2007-2017, 2018) **Nala, Faline, Ali, Thumber, Mrs. Bunny, Flower, Mrs. Skunk, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby and Guido (2018) **Simba and Rafiki (2007-2017, 2018) **Bambi, Littlefoot, Owl and Cera (2018) **Kaa and Shere Khan (2007-2017, 2018) **King Louie and Baloo (2007-2017, 2018) **Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong (2018) **Tarzan, Terk, Tantor, Kala, Jane Porter, Archimedes Q. Porter, Mowgli, Bagheera and Shanti (2018) *Dreams of Imagination **Prince Ali and Princess Jasmine (2007-2012) **Ariel and Prince Eric (2007-2013) **Tiana and Prince Naveen (2012-2013, 2018) **Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen and Olaf (2013-2017, 2018) **Flynn Rider and Rapunzel (2012-2017, 2018) **Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Starlight Glimmer, Sailor Moon and Sakura Kinomoto (2018) **Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Chibimoon, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scotaloo (2018) *Dreams of Fantasy **Captain Hook and Mr. Smee (2007-2017) **Tinkerbell (2007-2017, 2018) **Tick-Tock the Crocodile (2007-2017) **Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully (2018) **Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook (2018) **Jane, Wendy Darling and Peter Pan (2007-2017, 2018) **Mary Poppins and Bert (2007-2017) **Terence, Silvermist, Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Clank, Bobble, Vidia, Periwinkle and Zarina (2018) *Magic Everywhere **Snow White, The Prince, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Aurora, Prince Phillip, Belle and Beast (2007-2012) **Blue Fairy, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Launchpad McQuack, John Darling, Michael Darling, The Lost Boys, Jim Hawkins, Delbert Doppler, Captain Amelia, B.E.N., John Silver, Milo James Thatch, Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh, Genie, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Magic Carpet, Rajah, Iago, Alice, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Caterpillar, Cheshire Cat, White Rabbit, The White Queen, Flik, Princess Atta, Dot, the Queen, Slim, Heimlich, Francis, Manny, Gypsy, Rosie, Dim, Tuck, Roll, Pocahonta, Meeko, John Smith, Fa Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Li Shang, Yao, Ling, Chien Po Yin, Yang, Master Yo, Lina, Dave the Tree Strump, Coop, Roger Skelewog Jr., Bumblelion, Butterbear, Eleroo, Gruffi Gummi, Zummi Gummi, Grammi Gummi, Tummi Gummi, Sunni Gummi, Cubbi Gummi, Augustus Gummi, Cavin, Calla, Lucky Piquel, Miranda Wright, Marsupilami, Shnookums, Meat, Pith Possum, Tex Tinstar, Wildwing Flashblade, Nosedive Flashblade, Duke L'Orange, Mallory McMallard, Tanya Vanderflock, Check "Grin" Hardwing, Canard Thunderbeak, Porkchop, Patti Mayonnaise, Skeeter Valentine, Pepper Ann Pearson, Vince LaSalle, Ashley Spinelli, Mikey Blumberg, Gretchen Grundler, Gus Griswald, Ned Needlemeyer, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Lloyd Nebulon, Francine Nebulon, Nora Nebulon, Station, Eddie Horton, Douglas McNoggin, Kurt Blobberts, Captain Crandall, Skate Lad, Rope Girl, Dante Hicks, Randal Graves, Jay, Silent Bob, Mr. Incredible, Elastirgirl, Frozono, Dash, Violet, Wall-E, EVA, Dumbo, Timothy Mouse, Kiara, Kovu, Ma, Uncle Max, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Jaq, Gus, Remy, Emile, Lady, Tramp, Scamp, Angel, Pongo, Perdita, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot, Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Bernard, Miss Bianca, Tod, Copper, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Kenai, Koda, Nita, Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace, Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Runt of the Litter, Fish Out of Water, Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Valiant, Bugsy, Lofty Thaddeus Worthington, Toughwood, Tailfeather, Brandy Harrington, Mr. Whiskers, Gaspar Le'Gecko, Lola Boa, Ed the Otter, Cheryl, Meryl, Kuzco, Pacha, Chicha, Chaca, Tipo, Malina, Kronk, Miss Birdwell, Lilo Pelekai, Stich, Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley, Nani Pelekai, David Kawena, Reuben, Angel, Sparky, Felix, Sample, Evile, Yuna Kamihara, Wang Ai Ling, Todd Daring, Riley Daring, Agent K, Dick Daring, Cornelius C. Fillmore, Ingrid Third, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Wade, Luong Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Trixie Carter, Arthur Spudinski, Haley Long, Rose, Shorty McShorts, Spot Helperman/Scott Leadready II, Jinmay, Antauri, Sparx, Gibson, Nova, Otto, James P. "Sulley" Sullivan, Michael "Mike" Wazowski, Penny Proud, Oscar Proud, Trudy Proud, Suga Mama Proud, BeBe & CeCe Proud, Puff the Dog, DiJonay Jones, Zoey Howzer, LaCienega Boulevardez, Sticky Webb, Michael Collins, Mayor of Halloween Town, Jack Skellington, Sally, Doctor Finklestein, Victor Frankenstein, Sparky, Vampirina "Vee" Hauntley, Poppy Peepleson, Bridget, Taran, Eilonwy, Gurgi, Fflewddur Fflam, Miguel Rivera, Hector, Goliath, Elisa Maza, David Xanatos, Thomas O' Malley, Duchess, Marie, Toulouse, Berlioz, Frou-Frou, Roquefort the Mouse, Napoleon, Lafayette, Abigail Gabble, Amelia Gabble, Uncle Waldo, Scat Cat, Alley cats, Oliver, Dodger, Jenny Foxworth, Tito, Georgette, Francis, Rita, Einstein, Fagin, Maggie Pesky, Rayna Cartflight, Melissa Chase, Zack Underwood, Vinnie Dakota, Balthazar Cavendish, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet, Buford, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Major Monogram, Carl, Diogee, Perry the Platypus, Lewis Robinson, Wilbur Robinson, Franny Robinson, Carl the Robot, Gaston Framagucci, Laszlo Robinson, Tallulah Robinson, Fritz Robinson, Petunia Robinson, Tiny the T-Rex, Art Framagucci, Billie Robinson, Bud Robinson, Buster, Joe Robinson, Lefty, Lucille Krunklehorn, Spike, Dimitri Robinson, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Icarus, Cassandra, the Muses, Dave, Lula, Fang, Candy, Oswidge, Faffy, Merlin, Arthur, Grimsby, Chef Louis, Carlotta, Max, Milo the Fish, Bea Goldfishberg, Oscar the Fish, Ariel, Melody, King Triton, Tip, Dash, Urchin, Aquata, Andrina, Arista, ttina, Adella, Alana, Gill, Jacques, Gurgle, Peach, Deb, Bubbles, Bloat, Crush, Squirt, Hank, Bailey, Destiny, Shellsea, Clamantha, Albert Glass, Jumbo Shrimp, Finberley, Esmargot, Koi, Jocktopus, Mr. Baldwin, Mr. Mussels, Principal Stickler, Nurse Fishington, Randy Pincherson, Ms. Lips, Steve Jacksons, Pucca, Garu, Artha Penn, Lance Penn, Kitt Raada Wonn, Parmon Sean, Mortis, Word Paynn, Drakkus, Moordryd Paynn, Connor Penn, Cain, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Elyon, Axel Manning, Crey Kingston, Zack Hawkes, Catalina Leone, Ollie Herbert, Surfer Sharker, Ed, the Protector, Deets, the Dreamer, Burn, the Warrior, Fizz, the Builder, Loogie, the Joker, Clarence "Kick" Buttowski, Gunther Magnuson, Mike Chilton, Julie Kane, Chuck, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Penn Zero, Sashi, Boone, Danny Douglas, Future-Worm, Pickle, Peanut, Billy Dilley, Zeke, Marsha, Wander, Sylvia, Marco Diaz, Gepetto, Jiminy Cricket, Rob, Andy Davis, Bonnie Andreson, Christopher Robin, Darby, Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, the Radio, Kirby, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Pigglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Ham, Mr. Potato Man, Rex, Slinky, Bullseye, Woody, Winnie the Pooh, Pinnochio, Jessie, Little Green Mens, Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, X-R, Buster, Riley Andersen, Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear, Carl Fredricksen, Russel, Dug, Bing Bong, Merida, Arlo, Spot, Aladar, Zini, Plio, Yar, Suri, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Belle, Beast, Snow White, The Prince, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Esmeralda, Phoebus, Tiana, Prince Naveen, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Sofia, Princess Elena, Anastasia Tremaine, Drizella Tremaine, Maleficent, Quasimodo, Madellaine, Clopin, Zephyr, Louis, Mama Odie, Juju, Charlotte La Bouff, Pascal, Maximus, Queen Delightful, Lord Starchbottom, Doc, Bashful, Sneezy, Sleepy, Happy, Grumpy, Dopey, Peanut Otter, Baby Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Ernest Otter, Zowie Polie, Spot, Billy Bevel, Polly Pi, Screwy, Dennis, Harry, Elsie, Joanna "JoJo" Tickle, Goliath the Lion, Skeebo Seltzer/Funnyshoes, Croaky Frogini, Trina Tightrope, Eubie, Wayne, Twinkle, Kip, Fran, Rocket, Leo, June, Quincy, Annie, Manny, Felipe, Turner, Pat, Dusty, Squeeze, Stretch, Rusty, Flicker, Special Agent Oso, Special Agent Wolfie, Special Agent Dotty, Dottie McStuffins, Lambie, Stuffy, Chilly, Hallie, Squeakers, Henry Hugglemonster, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Madame Phoebe Callisto, Leo Callisto, M.E.R.C., Goldie Locks, Jack Bear, Bingo, Bob, Hissy, A.R.F., Kristoff, Sven, Snowgies, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Go Go Tomago, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, Moana, Maui, Heihei, Pua, Te Fiti, Ocean, Toodles, Quoodles, Oswald and Ortensia Childrens, Dreamfinder, Big Al, Wendell, Shaker, Liver Lips, Figment, Orange Bird, Duffy the Disney Bear, ShellieMay the Disney Bear, Major Domo, The Geex, Hooter, Ice Gator, Lagoona Gator, Butch, Gibert Goof, April, May, June, Millie Mouse, Melody Mouse, Morty Fieldmouse, Ferdie Fieldmouse, Captain Churchmouse, Tanglefoot, Eega Beeva, Gladstone Gander, Gyro Gearloose, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Clara Cluck, Fiddler Pig, Fifer Pig, Practical Pig, Max Hare, Toby Tortoise, Elmer Elephant, Amos, Goliath II, Bertie Birdbrain, Small One, The Boy, Nessie, McQuack, Geoge, Meg, Wiston, Chip, Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Fifi, Dinah, Pluto Junior, Salty the Seal, Figaro, Humphrey the Bear, J. Audubon Woodlore, Clarice, and Non-Disney Characters (2018) **Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse, Chim, Dale, Goofy and Mickey Mouse (2012-2017, 2018) **Daisy Duck, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Pluto, Max Goof, Roxanne, Pete, PJ, Peg Pete, Pistol Pete, Robert "Bobby" Zimmeruski, Stacey, Sylvia Marpole, José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Scrogge McDuck and Ludwig Von Drake (2018) **Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tina Russo, Porky Pig, Sylvester, Tweetie, Wile. E. Coyote, Roadrunner, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn J. Leghorn and Pepé Le Pew (2018) **Homer Simpson, Peter Griffin, Mario Mario, Sonic, Cloud, Ryu, Link, Kirby, Naruto, Ichigo, Balto, Manny, Sid, Diego, Blue, Jewel and Goku (2018) Former Units *Pre-Parade *Seasons Floats: Dreams of Trick or Treats *Seasons Floats: Dreams of Christmas Accident In Mid-June 2010, Maleficent suddenly fell from the float and landed on her neck, due to her harness and seat structure snapping in half. The event took place not long after the start of the parade, near to the "It's a Small World" ride. After 5 minutes she was escorted backstage, and the parade then continued as normal. The float did not appear in the following day's performance, and Maleficent's voiceovers had been removed and her "spot" where she stands had been covered over to match that of the rest of the float. Maleficent was due to return for the Halloween celebrations of 2010 but didn't. She finally returned to the float in February 2011, but was removed again in late March due to harness issues. She has since returned. See also *Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams References Category:Parades